I love you, I'll Kill you
by Asrial
Summary: Hao tente Sylva...yoh observe et Hao apprends


Auteur : Asrial Genre : Song Fic / Angst Base: Shaman King Couple : Sylva X Hao ; Sylva / Yoh Rating : R Lyrics : D. Fairstein / Curly M.C.  
  
I Love You ... I'll Kill You  
  
I see love, I can see passion  
  
Que cherches-tu, grand frère ? Jusqu'où crois-tu pouvoir le faire plier avant qu'il ne se brise ? Qu'espères-tu de lui a le manipuler ainsi, a titiller des émotions qu'il se refuse a comprendre ou a admettre. Si ton esprit est millénaire, comme moi, tu n'es guère plus qu'un enfant. Ne vois-tu pas que jamais il ne flétrira l'adolescent que tu es ? Tu le pousse avec plaisir au centre d'un conflit dont il pourrait ne jamais se relever, mon frère. Que crois tu gagner a le faire souffrir de cette façon ? N'était ce donc pas suffisant de lui révéler son ascendance ? Faut-il en plus que tu lui brise le c?ur avant de t'estimer satisfait de ton jeu de dupe ? Je n'aime pas ton petit sourire railleur lorsqu'il baisse les yeux devant toi avant plonger son regard de geais dans tes prunelles d'ébène. Je n'aime pas voir ses poings serrés se contracter si fort qu'un filet de sang ne tarde pas a couler entre ses doigts lorsque ses ongles blesse la chair tendre de sa paume. Que puis-je y faire.. Il te ressemble tellement. Bien plus que moi qui suis pourtant ton jumeau, qui partage un moitié de ton âme. La même flamme de fureur dans les yeux lorsque la folie du combat vous prends, la même exultation farouche de prédateur lorsque l'ennemi s'effondre. Il tient tant de toi. Il est ton petit fils. Comme moi, pourtant, qui suis aussi ton frère. Et tu lui a volé son c?ur. Grand frère. Ne me force pas le tuer pour soustraire son âme a tes manipulations.  
  
I feel danger, I feel obsession  
  
Ne vois tu pas sur quel chemin tu le conduis ? Si bien sur. Ne vois-tu pas les germes de la folie germer dans son esprit ? T'amuses-tu a ce point de voler une a une les dernières larmes de son âme maltraitée ? Hao. Grand frère. Grand père. Laisse le en paix.  
  
Don't play games with the ones who love you  
  
Il est venu. Comme tu le lui a demandé. Et je vous ai suivit. Parce qu'il n'est pas le seul à suivre un c?ur imbécile. Parce qu'il n'est pas le seul a aimer.Le seul a lutter contre ses obsessions. Parce que je craint pour ta vie.Pour la sienne.Surtout. A quoi joue tu, grand frère a ainsi te dénuder devant lui ? Je ne veux pas comprendre.. je ne veux pas savoir.. Ne vois-tu pas son désir évident, ne vois tu pas que le jeu va trop loin? Ne vois tu pas.Les risques que tu prends ?  
  
Cause I hear a voice who says: I love you ... I'll kill you ...  
  
Il se rapproche de toi, n'ayant d'yeux que pour ta personne, oublieux de tout sauf de ton infect petit sourire supérieur et tentateur. Il s'agenouille devant toi, vos deux visages enfin a la même hauteur l'un de l'autre. Tes mains se posent sur ses épaules, laissant glisser la cape qui le gaine comme l'écrin protecteur autours d'une gemme précieuse pour révéler une musculature pleine et déliée roulant sous sa peau tannée par les éléments et la vie au grand air. Je ferme les poings. Je pourrais presque sentir sa peau désirée sous mes paumes lorsque tes mains glissent sur sa nuque, le long de ses omoplates, sans qu'il cherche à te repousser non plus qu'a approfondir la caresse dont tu l'enveloppe. Ses yeux se ferment lentement à mesure qu'il bascule la tête en arrière, offrant son cou et son torse a tes petits baiser piquants. Et tu ronronnes lorsque ses bras t'étreignent gentiment avant qu'un trouble infinie ne glisse sur ton visage.. Tu ne sais rien, mon frère. Maintenant, je commence a te comprendre  
  
Loneliness, I feel loneliness in my room ...  
  
Est ce bien un éclair de peur que je surprend sur ton visage, mon frère ? N'as tu donc jamais goûté en tant de réincarnation a la chaleur d'un être aimé ? N'as tu donc jamais.vécu ?  
  
Look into the mirror of your soul  
  
Ma gorge se serre lorsque tu t'allonges sous lui, obéissant tranquillement aux injonctions douces de ses mains, insolente petite putain qui se joue de l'amour comme une vipère joue de sa proie terrifiée. Et je détourne les yeux. Tu es fier de toi. Je le sens. Et lui aussi. Salopard. Tu es fier de la peine qui brille dans ses yeux lorsque tu le repousses en riant, fier de lui rappeler qui tu es..qui il est. Pire. Ce qu'il est. Tu prend un plaisir sadique à lui renvoyer sa propre ascendance dans le visage, la tienne. Les Paches. Il est ton descendant, plus que le leur. Il est ton sang.Du mien.Du notre.. Il est. Une partie de toi. Non ? Ô mon frère. Ne vois tu pas l'erreur que tu viens de commettre ? Ne vois tu pas l'étincelle qui brille dans ses yeux ? Je vais assister à ta mort après tout. Triste victoire pour toi de mourir de la main même de ta descendance.  
  
Love and hate are one in all  
  
Ton rire s'étrangle dans ta gorge lorsqu'il prend ton visage entre ses mains sans se soucier de tes ongles labourant ses poignets. Tu ne comprends pas. Tu est incapable de saisir pourquoi son regard humide est emplit de tendresse et d'affection. Dusses-tu te réincarner mille fois encore, je doute que tu comprennes un jour ce que tu viens de faire.Le pas de trop que tu viens de franchir. La panique se lit sur ton visage maintenant. Tu es un puissant Shaman mon frère. Mais si ton esprit est fort, ton corps porte encore la grêle faiblesse de la croissance. Tu n'est qu'un adolescent.Et Sylva un adulte déterminé dans son art et son désir.  
  
Sacrifice turns to revenge and believe me  
  
Ses mains descendent lentement le long de ton visage, de ton cou, puis s'arrête tandis que ses doigts joues avec les mèches folles de ta nuque. Puis se resserrent, sur ta gorge offerte, sans protection. Ta respiration se fait courte. Rauque. Un souffle d'agonie tandis qu'il se délecte de t'arracher ce que tu lui a fait miroiter avant de le lui interdire. Ne comprends tu toujours pas mon frère. Ne vois-tu toujours pas où est ta responsabilité.  
  
You'll see the face who'll say:  
  
Il se penche sur toi, accentuant la pression de ses mains sur ta gorge. Il pourrait te briser la nuque comme une brindille sèche pourtant. Mais il prend son temps. Desserrant sa prise, a peine, juste de quoi prolonger encore un peu ton agonie. Heureux de sentir ton pouls de faon prisonnier s'affoler sous ses doigts. Il se penche et le poids de son corps qui te chevauche t'écrasant un peu plus le torse. Il se penche. Et ses lèvres se soudent aux tiennes. Goûtant la saveur salée de ta terreur. Tes yeux sont beaux mon frère, ainsi ouverts, enfin, sur le monde. Ouverts sur un monde que tu n'as jamais voulu et qu'il t'offrait sans arrière pensée. Ouverts, avant qu'un voile terne ne descendent sur eux. Je me détourne.. Je ne veux pas voir. Je ne veux pas savoir s'il serrera encore. S'il serrera jusqu'au bout. S'il relâchera tes lèvres avant que de recevoir ton dernier souffle. S'il goûtera ta vie lorsqu'elle s'échappera en un dernier râle d'agonie..  
  
I love you ... I'll kill you ...  
  
J'entends tes pathétiques couinement de souris éteinte. Grand frère. Les sanglots explosifs qui te parcours soudain sont sans doute ta plus difficile rédemption. Peut-être as-tu compris. Peut-être pas. Cela ne me concerne ni ne m'intéresse plus. Seule la main du jeune homme qui vient de se poser sur mon épaule me concerne. Il est mon ami. Si ce n'est pas tout ce que j'espère de lui, c'est la seule chose qui compte pour l'instant. Profite bien du cadeau qu'il viens de te faire, mon frère.. Profite de la vie qu'il vient de te rendre. J'espère que tu comprendras.  
  
But I'll love you forever  
  
Ou, peut-être pas.  
  
Fin 


End file.
